


A Devil Amongst Heroes

by ThyAnarchists



Category: Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry(Novel), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Chaos, Chaotic Good, Dante is Tony Redgrave, Demons, Gen, Mercenaries, Novel Timeframe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThyAnarchists/pseuds/ThyAnarchists
Summary: What happens when you put an infamous mercenary and a bunch of demons into the world of superheroes? Well you get chaos, that's for sure... Now if only Tony Redgrave can figure out how to get back home...(Properties are owned by their respective owners.)(Story is on break)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Mission 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission 1  
> New World Order  
> Explore the change in scenery.

It was a simple mission, go take down this venerable mafia family and he’ll be on his way with his reward. It may seem daunting to the average mercenary but the infamous Tony Redgrave found it interesting and it fit the rest of his criteria. Besides, he never took down a mafia group before so this might be a fun challenge. He took down a fair amount of shady stuff but never the mafia. If only he was wearing his red leather coat instead of this plain black jacket that was over his red dress shirt, he would look cooler running down the hallways with a guitar case on his back. Denvers ruined it in an attempt to kill him for the forty-fifth time. That man seriously has a problem.

The silver haired mercenary dodged the gunfire from a member and retaliated with his own before barging into a nearby room.

“What’s up with the disc?” Tony muttered.

Sure enough, in the center of the room was a small disc of the size of a burger sitting on a pedestal. Tony walked up to the thing and picked up for a better look. _Must be an artifact or something..._ The disc had two blank buttons on it surrounded by a red circle. His finger hovered over the right button and moved his hand down to press it.

“Hey!” a mafia member shouted behind him, “Get your grimy hands off of that!”

The button was pushed and a flash of red enveloped Tony’s vision for a second.

///

Tony’s vision returned and instead of the room he was occupying, he was now in some random alleyway. The red circle on the disc was now black

“Damn it, send me back will ya?” Tony muttered, repeatedly pressing the left button with no results.

“Well what do we have here?” Tony turned his head to see a group of four street thugs. Although, they were speaking Japanese so whatever that artifact did must have sent him over to Japan. _Good thing I picked up Japanese over the years._ The group’s leader sneered, “Looks like we got a foreigner ‘round here.”

Tony yawned into a smirk, “Oh sorry, was I supposed to be threatened? Just get this over with, I’ve got a job to do...” He spoke in a bastardised accent in Japanese.

The leader scowled as one of the members, who wielded a baseball bat, shouted, “You insulting us?!”

“Noooo, I was insulting the moon in the sky which is looking more interesting right now.” come to think of it, isn’t it supposed to be day time in Japan right now? It was night when he raided the mafia base afterall.

The gang got angrier, “Arrogant punk! We’ll show you who's boss!” the leader held his hand into the air and then… it turned into a spike ball? He then charged at Tony only for the mercenary to step out of the way before punching him in the gut. He ducked under the swing of a baseball bat and retaliated with an uppercut to the chin. One of the members ran towards him with a knife, only to get his arm grabbed and thrown into a wall. The last attempt was some sort of ice breath which was rewarded with a kick to the back of the head.

“Pro tip, if you’re gonna mug somebody, don’t go down like wimps. Seriously, that was easier than the gangs back home...” Tony taunted as he looked at the unconscious gang. He pulled out the artifact and tried to push the buttons only for nothing to happen. “Don’t tell me this thing is out of battery? Damnit! I have to get back the long way...” _I might as well get something to eat, but I have no money on me…_ Tony looked over to the unconscious gang. _Eh, they started it…_ Tony reached into one of their pockets and pulled out their wallet. He snatched away half of the yen inside and placed the wallet back inside. He did this with the other three thugs before walking away.

Tony walked around the city in search of a pizza joint. Needless to say, it was harder than it looks thanks to the different food culture but he somehow managed to find a pizza parlor that serves pizza the way he’s used to. He ordered his usual order and a strawberry sundae. While he waited for his order to be ready, he overheard a conversation.

“Did you see the sports festival?”

“Eh, I thought it was ok...”

“What! Come on! It was awesome! Did you not see the fight between Endeavor’s kid and the guy with a powerful quirk?”

“But 1-B half assed the entire thing. They didn’t look like they were trying at all!”

“I heard they were trying to pull an ensemble dark horse though.”

“Well that’s not how it works!”

Tony raised an eyebrow, what was so powerful about a personality trait? He examined more of his surroundings once his order was delivered. Why was there a TV in here, better yet, why was the TV flatter? He also saw some people looking at these little boxes and even some who were using these boxes like a phone. Either japan is more advanced than he thought or he’s in the wrong time period. He took a bite out of his delightful sundae as the news droned on.

_“-The Hero Killer has once again struck another victim. This time, the Turbo Hero: Ingenium was the one to be mortally wounded.”_

Well that didn’t solve anything. Tony looked out the window to see two people fighting with what looked to be superpowers. When did superheroes and supervillains become an actual thing? This could mean one of three things. One, he’s now in the future where everyone has superpowers. Two, he could be in a new dimension entirely. Or three, somebody is fucking with him. Of course the best course of action is to keep cool and figure out a way to fix this mess. Until then, he’ll just eat his pizza and strawberry sundae in peace.

Once he finished, he left the restaurant and walked around the city. Judging by his observations, it would seem that superpowers, heroes, and villains are common. This leaves a couple of questions for Tony to wonder. Do these superheroes get paid like policemen and soldiers do or are they forced to work double jobs in order to provide for their lives and families? How cheesy are the backstories for these guys? Do they have secret Identities? And are _they_ still a thing?

He stepped into an empty alleyway and as he turned by a corner he heard a growl. Tony turned his head to see a group of Marionettes.

“Either you guys followed me here or I’m really in the future. How annoying...” Tony zipped open his guitar case, pulled out his sword and pointed it at the demons as his grin became more and more maniacal. “No matter, I’ll just send you straight to hell.”

The silver haired mercenary swung his sword four times at the Marionettes and sliced them in half with the finishing slash. One of the demons swung it’s bladed arm at the swordsman only for him to jump into the air and slam his blade down onto the demon’s skull. Tony then pulled out his guns and fired a barrage of bullets on the two remaining demons before they finally crumbled.

He twirled his guns and put them back into their holsters and hid his sword back into the guitar case. He made way to leave and felt something strange. He pulled out the artifact and found that a sliver of the circle was now red.

“I see… So all I gotta do to get back is kill some demons and I’ll be back home. Not the most promising of ways but I suppose it’s something...”

He pocketed the artifact and swiftly left the alley, avoiding the attention of a confused Pro Hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N)
> 
> First chapter is done. This is more so a less serious side project I wanted to due because to be honest, I was bored. Also because none of these crossovers between the two franchises use Dante as the main character in any way so I had to improvise.
> 
> For those of you who don't know who Tony Redgrave is, I'll give you a hint. He's in every Devil May Cry game. I'm using his appearance from the first novel based on the fact that it seemed to be the easiest to write into MHA. So by this point, he is a mercenary instead of a demon hunter.
> 
> I have a general idea on how I'm gonna end this, it'll just be how we get there is the thing I'm not sure yet.
> 
> Hopefully this story will find it's end. I'll see you in the next chapter.


	2. Mission 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission 2  
> Hospital Chase  
> Get the girl to the hospital while avoiding the looming death.

Two day have passed since Tony’s arrival in this world. So far, he’s won 7 fights against gangs and a few criminals, none of which he started by the way which is concerning, won 2 bar fights that weren’t started by him, again concerning, and surprisingly he hasn’t run into any demons. Ever since his start as the mercenary Tony Redgrave, people challenged him to fights when he wasn’t on a job. At least back home it’s because they want to be the one who said that they were able to kill the invincible Tony Redgrave. There’s no reason for these guys to even go after him yet! Also why is there so much crime happening?! Isn’t there supposed to be heroes protecting the peace?!

Tony sighed as kicked away the last thug in the recent gang that attacked him, they all went down like pushovers in a matter of seconds. “You guys aren’t even worth insulting...” these fights were the only way he was getting any money so far. The deal was that every time someone attacked him and lost, he would take half their yen as his winnings. One would think that a world filled with superpowers would make these fights harder. But if anything, they made it easier because they would rely on their powers without realizing that you need to know how to actually fight to get any results. At least the thugs back home realized that you needed to plan your every move if you want to get things done. These guys would get slaughtered by the other mercenaries.

Where was he? Right, he needed to take his winnings. He was lucky to find some backwater house for cheap to sleep in. Sure it didn’t have electricity and the bed might be too squeaky, but at least it has a running shower and faucet. He has no idea how anything works right now, but he’s not going to look like an idiot asking some random person, “Hey, what year is it?” He needed to retain that cool status he built up.

He was just about to take his winnings when a voice called out to him.

“Excuse me sir,” Tony turned his head to see a man with short purple hair wearing a suit. “You are the one who took out this gang, correct?”

“Yeah? What about it?”

“I would like to offer you a job...”

“...Huh?”

“Can we talk somewhere else though, I think this hallway is a bit too shady in here.” The man was shady himself but so was his informant Enzo so he complied for now. The two walked away to a park and sat down on a bench where they could discuss the job in mind.

“So, what’d you want?”

The man pulled out a picture of a purple hair girl sitting in bed and showed it to Tony, “This is my daughter from overseas. She’s incredibly ill and the only treatment she can get is in this country.”

“Hold on, wouldn’t the other country also have the treatment if they can get it?”

The man shook his head, “It’s incredibly rare over there so they didn’t feel the need to have the treatment on stand-by...”

 _Really? I thought they would have handled this sort of thing better in the future?_ Tony cleared his throat, “So what does this have to do with me?”

“You see… we’re quite the wealthy family and I was sent this note right here...” He pulled out a note that was written in chicken scratch ‘You’re about to lose everything.’

 _So this is an escort mission then,_ “I see, so you suspect that they’ll go after your daughter. Old man, you are aware that this note includes you as well right?”

The man nodded, “I’m well aware, but I care about the wellbeing of my sweetheart more than my own.” _Even if you have to turn to help from the underworld huh?_  
“Why me though? Couldn’t you ask a hero or bodyguard instead of some random guy of the streets?”

“I couldn’t find a hero that wasn’t already busy and my daughter is only coming here with two bodyguards. Then I saw you take out that gang in a matter of seconds without even trying and I realised that you can help with this endeavor. Plus, I could see it in your eyes that you are searching for a job.”

Tony snorted “How could you tell?”

“It’s my quirk, it helps determine if a business partner is trustworthy or not. Although my daughter has her mother’s quirk instead.”

“I see… When and where will she arrive?”

“In the Tokyo Airport at midnight, which is,” He took a glance at his watch, “two hours from now. Your job is to help the bodyguards take my daughter to the Hosu Hospital where she will be admitted for treatment. You’ll be given 500,000 yen for your troubles.”

500,000 yen? That’s 500 pizzas right there… He could get a new coat with that money, “Alright, I’ll take the job.” Tony stood up and pinpointed where his location could be.

“Good! Can I get your name so the bodyguards and hospital staff know who you are?”

Tony turned to his employer and smirked, “Call me Tony Redgrave.”

///

Tony arrived outside the airport where he waited for the plane to arrive with the girl. His guitar case that contained his trusted sword makes him look like a member of a rock band who’s waiting for his bandmates to show up so they can provide a show. He even had a kid ask him to play something only for him to say that the show’s ‘only for adults’. During the wait, he used this time to plan a route to the hospital using the maps he bought yesterday at a bookstore. For some reason everybody there raised an eyebrow for the purchase. He’s not entirely sure why though.

He glanced by the shadows and saw dirty eyes staring at the airport’s entrance. So they're not going by car then. Who did his client piss off to get targeted like this anyways? His cover will be blown if he were to try anything to rid these guys so the best he could do for now is wait.

“Hey are you Tony Redgrave?” A voice called out to him. The mercenary in question turned to the voice in question to see a tall man wearing plain clothing. Must be the disguise.

“Yeah? What’s it to ya?”

“Man, your music’s great! My favorite is ‘Does the City Sleep.’” _Speaking in code huh? I can play with that._

“Heh… I still think ‘People are Watching Me’ is my best work...” Tony replied, keeping in code.

“Oh yeah, that one’s pretty good too. But ‘Crawling to Paradise’ is still the heaviest track you’ve made.”

“Really, I thought ‘Hide the Body’ was my heaviest one?”

“Never heard that one before...” _You never heard ‘Hide the Body?’ Come on! What kind of fan are you!?_

“Nobody remembers that one for some reason. They keep thinking it’s a new song like ‘Where’d She Go’ or ‘Watching Death.’”

“Well everybody in the clubs talk about ‘Cornered’ so that can’t be helped. Say, can I get your autograph?” He handed Tony a pen and paper.

“Sure thing! What’s your name big guy?” Tony asked before writing down a message.

‘Are we ready to start this party?’

“Takashi Kudo...” the man replied. For the added flair, Tony wrote down the guy’s name underneath the message.

“Alright! Here you go!” He handed over the note. The man nodded and shifted his eyes to Tony’s right. Following the shift, the white haired male could see another man wearing a suit peeking from the corner with a glimpse of wheels and blanket covered legs next to him. “Well, I should be going now. See you at my next show!”

Tony walked over to the man in the suit and hid away from the view of the shadows. From there he saw the girl he’s supposed to help protect. The illness must have done something to her hair because almost all of it turned grey with the exception of a few strands. Her skin was paler too and her arms looked frail.

“So we just gotta get this girl to the hospital, right?” Tony whispered to the bodyguard.

“Yes,” the man whispered back, “We just gotta keep Ms. Hino as hidden as possible. So here’s what we’re going to do. Kudo over there will take a car ready for us in the parking lot and drive ahead. We’ll then meet him over by the hotel and get in the car so we can drive on over to the hospital for a great distance. If we get attacked on the way there, then we’ll need you to take our mistress and get her to our destination as fast as you can.”

“Got it… so, are you going to move her or should I be the one?”

“You do it, we can hold them off should you need to escape. One of us will caw like a bird if we’ve been spotted.”

“Right...” Tony told hold of the wheelchair and put the blanket over the girls head, “Pretend that you’re asleep.” He whispered to the girl.

“...Okay...” she whispered before laying her head back.

Tony nodded before following the large man out into the open. The other guard entered a car and drove off to the pick up location. He snuck a few glances at the enemy and so far they haven’t noticed. They made it to the pick up location and the guard he was following helped the girl into the car as Tony sat down in the back seat. They started to drive and set off to the hospital.

The girl hummed and turned to Tony, “So what’s your name?”

“Tony Redgrave...” the white haired mercenary replied. _Am I seriously having a conversation with this kid?_

“That’s a nice name… My name is Fukuyo Hino. I’m turning 8 next month.”

_She sure doesn’t sound like a 7 year old…_

“I’m currently 15 at the moment...”

“15!?” yelled one of the guards.

“So who is your favorite hero? Mine is Midnight.”

 _Shit! I don’t know any names for heroes here… What comic book superheroes have I heard of…_ “...The Joker...”

Fukuyo tilted her head, “I never heard of him.”

“He’s a pretty old hero...”

“How old?” she asked, sounding genuinely curious.

“Very old… It’s hard to find any information on him anymore...” _Just kill me now…_

“I see.”

Tony looked out the window and saw something concerning. “Hey guys? Somebody is aiming a fireball right at-” it was too late at that point, as a flaming ball of fire launched out of the villain’s hands. Tony unbuckled his seatbelt and then the girl's, unlocked her car door, grabbed hold of her and his guitar case, and broke open the car door with his fist. He jumped out of the car with the girl, just as the car was about to engulf into flames. He stared at the burning car to see that the bodyguards died instantly. _Guess that’s my cue to run._

He adjusted his hold of the shivering girl to carry her bridal style, slung his case behind his back and quickly discerned his current location; they were at the outskirts of the city.

“Alright kid, hold on tight! This is gonna be a wild ride!” Tony said as he grinned mischievously. Fukuyo nodded as the teen stepped back before running towards the villain at a rapid pace. He smashed their face in with his knee before they could finish charging their next attack and used their head to gain a boost in speed.

He continued his dash into the city at speeds that were above human capabilities. He swerved past the pedestrians and jumped over the crosswalk to avoid dealing with traffic. The girl’s fear subsided a bit as she looked on with awe.

“Is your quirk speed based?”

“No, not really.“ Tony supposed that his capabilities were somewhat superhuman, but they aren't exactly superpowers either.

He looked ahead to see some villains readying for their move. Tony’s solution, of course, being to jump onto the wall and run across the building to pass over the villains and their attempts to kill the two. The villains gawked as he did so and Fuyuko held onto Tony’s neck to keep herself from falling. Tony smirked as he flipped off the wall, landed perfectly on the ground, and dashed away. He caught a glance at the villains to see that they have been taken down by a hero wearing a scarf and black pajamas. _So these heroes CAN do their jobs…_ the runner continued on his merry way, unaware of the confused thoughts of the hero that helped him.

“Enjoying the ride?” Tony chuckled, noticing a smile on the girl.

“Yeah!” Fuyuko replied, taking in the thrill of going at such speeds. To the average person, this would be the speed of a bicycle going at 15 mph.

Tony spotted the hospital and made his way past the parking lot, slowing down gradually to the point he was walking. He shifted his gaze around the parking lot to make sure that no one was there before stepping in front of the automatic doors with the girl who was disappointed to return to normal speeds.

The two were greeted by a woman in a suit who was holding a briefcase. “Miss Hino, pleased to see that you’ve made it here safely.” She took the girl and placed her in a spare wheelchair. She then looked over to Tony, “Tony Redgrave, correct?” he nodded, “Thanks for keeping her safe. Your pay is in this suitcase.”

He reached over to take the reward only to stop when he heard a growl coming from behind. He turned around to see a small set of Hell Prides and Lusts breaking through hell portals. Wielding their sychtes in preparation to strike an unsuspecting victim.

“Get inside! I’ll handle this...” the woman nodded and brought Fukuyo inside for shelter as Tony unzipped his guitar case to pull out his sword before brushing it to the side. He started to smile maniacally as he placed his sword in the sheath that was normally hidden behind his back and pulled out his guns. He started to step forward as he aimed his guns at the hoard of incoming demons, “So, who wants to go first?”

A Pride lunged at the mercenary only to get obliterated by his handguns at a machine gun’s rate. Tony placed his right gun inside his mouth and bit down on it before pulling out his sword. He chopped off two of the demon's heads before slicing one down vertically. He stepped out of the way of an incoming scythe and countered with a kick to the head, knocking the demon to the ground. He stomped on the downed demon and fired an array of bullets on his foe before kicking away the corpse. With the Hell Prides now gone, He now set his sights on the 2 Hell Lusts that were approaching him on different sides. He picked one and tossed his sword at his target, stabbing it straight through the chest and into the ground he zipped over to the sword and pulled it up with the demon still squirming for freedom. He ran over to the other demon and swung his sword upwards, sending both demons into the air. He swiftly sheathed his sword and removed the gun from his mouth to point the two handguns in the air; the demons were now starting to fall.

“Say goodnight!” He quipped before unloading bullets upon the airborne demons. The rate of the fire was fast enough to keep the Hell Lusts in the air before they exploded as the guns jammed up.

“Tsk, looks like I’m not gonna use these guys for a while...” Tony placed the guns into his holster and walked back into the hospital as the blood from the demons absorbed into the artifact in his pocket. The demons faded away as if they were never there to begin with.

“That takes care of that...” he said as he returned his sword into the case.

The woman holding the briefcase ran out of the hospital, in shock about the encounter. “What were those?!”

“Those were demons, they like to kill humans and strike fear if they please. The ones I just killed were the lesser kind, but there are far more deadly ones out there. They don’t abided by the law… they kill as they please.” He took the briefcase off the lady’s hands, “My job here is done… it’s time for me to get out of here. Take care!”

Tony walked away before disappearing in the shadows. Leaving the lady and Fukuyo to ponder about the recent events. The young girl in particular, knew that she’ll remember this night for many reasons. One thing for sure, she had a new favorite hero… even if he technically wasn’t one.

///

**Mission Complete!!!**

**Time: S**

**Orbs: S**

**Style: A**

**Damage: A**

**Mission Rank: A**

**Artifact Charge: .3%**

**Time since arrival: 3 Days**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone is clear I'm using the Dante in this story is the one before the novel, which is semi-canon to the games. Before Dante was a Demon Hunter, He was a Mercenary going by the alias Anthony "Tony" Redgrave. The reason I'm using this point in Dante's life is because if I were to use Dante from any other point in the series, he would obliterate everyone! By this point he doesn't have his Devil Trigger or any of the other Devil Arms so he's relegated to just his sword and the perks of being half-devil. Although, his perks are still absurd by MHA standards. He's also still a teenager by this point so... yay? I had to guess his age because the novel says nothing about it just like any other Devil May Cry game so I'm placing my bets on 15.
> 
> (1) Tony does not have Ebony and Ivory by this point so he's just using regular handguns, which cannot handle his rate of fire.
> 
> Edit:Tony was never called Anthony! Until 12/12, Everyone has free permission to tell me that I'm an idiot!


	3. Mission 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission 3
> 
> Test of Worth
> 
> Prove your might against the forsaken

Now that he had money, there was no need to take winnings from the thugs Tony beat in self defense. They were still dumb enough to go after him though. With the money he got from that escort mission, he was able to buy spare clothes, some gloves, and a new coat. The clothes he bought were his usual red and black shirts and pants, he never bothered with any other colour besides maybe white. His new coat was a dark red with black lines around the edges, though he would have preferred that it was completely red but it was the only red coat on stock so what can he do?

He had no idea what happened to his client after he finished his mission. Chances are that he bit the bullet not long after the escort and there’s nothing he could do about it. Still, he got paid and was now looking for his next job as a freelance mercenary. This job, however, is hard to find work for when the world is filled with superheroes which basically do the same thing. While he no longer needed to take any winnings, that money would only last for so long. So he needed to find out more about this world if he wanted to find more work. He needs to figure out which field heroes followed through the least.

Which led to him reading through textbooks in the local library to read about the Hero System. From there he learned, Heroes patrol around an area and interfere with a crime when it happens. They will occasionally go for more serious missions but that’s only for some heroes. It also mentions that heroes have agencies which is something he had been thinking about doing but never at the money to start one. He just needs to figure out what he would name it. He flipped over to the next page and perked up at the chapter’s topic. 

_There’s a ranking system?_ Once Tony finished a job, he would look back at every event in that mission and rank his performance on a scale of D-S. The meaning of the ranks would change for him every so often but currently, they were, Dull, Cool, Bravo, Absolute, and then Stylish. His rank is determined by how fast he completed the mission, how much damage did he take, what percentage of demons or targets did he kill, and how stylish and efficient did he do the task. For example, the escort mission was quick and he killed all the demons present but he took a hint of knockback from the explosion and his style points weren’t high enough so the mission would be an A. The ranks don’t actually do anything but he would take it as a self imposed challenge to keep himself from getting bored. He was already a natural at knowing how to use a weapon to its fullest capabilities so he would use that knowledge to create new moves to use and learn what sort of combos and tactics he can make with those moves.

So now knowing that there's a ranking system, Tony read through the chapter with excitement that slowly deceased into disappointment. It turns out that it’s structured like a leaderboard that you would see in sports instead of what he was thinking of. The leaderboard was based around total incidents solved, popularity, social status, _and nothing else!_ This doesn’t prove that you're the best, just that you’re the most popular. Judging by the few hero fights that he had seen, they seem to go for a flashier approach like he does; but unlike him, however, they’re doing it to get popular rather than out of sheer boredom. And that terrifies him because his self imposed ranking system should not be better than something an entire group of people came up with!

He clamped the book shut and sighed, _At least they’re doing their jobs._ There must be some heroes who don’t care about the ranking system but it left a bad taste in his mouth… WHY DOES HE CARE!?

///

After that strange moment of philosophy, Tony left the library and decided on a tactic that he should have tried sooner. Kicking down the door to a random bar and declaring his existence! The doors, surprisingly, didn’t explode on impact and instead slammed down into the floor for all of the bar to hear. This might have had more impact if there were people actually inside the bar.

The place was rundown, tables were tilted over, the windows were barred up, there was not a bottle of liquor in sight, and there might be holes in the floorboards. It was the complete opposite of Bobby’s Cellar, The bar where Tony went to take jobs and hang around with his fellow mercenaries, especially his partner in crime Grue… Who he is a father of 3 daughters and thus, older than him. Funny how that works. He walked over to the middle of the bar and sensed a presence. He pulled out his sword and discarded the guitar case.

“Come out and play! There’s no need to be shy!”

Three demons popped up from the counter and lunged at the silver-haired teen. He jumped back from the attack, allowing the demons to smash into each other. Tony zipped over to the center demon and thrusted forward, stabbing the demon through the back. He quickly brought his sword back and performed one of the moves he came up with, Million Stab. The move requires that he stabs his opponent(s) multiple times at inhuman speeds. The demons were punctured by an uncountable amount before he thrusted the sword one last time, destroying his opponents into oblivion. Two more lesser demons materialized and charged towards the mercenary, only to be rewarded with their heads getting cut off. No longer sensing any demonic presence, Tony returned the sword into the case and slung it over his back. He turned towards the exit to see a man looking at him as if he were gold. He was wearing a fedora and suit while having a well defined mustache. His eyes were as grey as his hair and his skin was rather tan.

“Can I help you?” Tony asked the man as he reached for his guns, forgetting that they’re busted.

“You don’t happen to be looking for a job are you?”

“Yeah? What are you getting at?”

“What if I told you that I can set you up with some jobs.”

 _I’m getting some Enzo vibes from this guy…_ “Tell me who you are first...”

“Ah yes, my apologies. You can call me Reito. Judging by the guitar case and white hair, I can assume that you’re Tony Redgrave.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed, “Where did you hear that name?” he only introduced himself a few times after all.

Reito chuckled, “The organization responsible for the murder of Mr. Hino complained about the ‘white haired freak’ who interfered with their assasination plans which helped your reputation in the underworld. Until then, you were just known as the punk who kept beating his opponents in fights and then taking their money.”

“I see...” Now he knows what happened to his first client. He apparently has a reputation now, at least he can use this as an opportunity to get more jobs, “So what about these jobs then?”

The man’s smile was uncanny, “We’ll give you a test job first, then I'll become your informant and give you jobs to tackle.”

“I see, what is this test job?”

He pulled out a picture of the villain. His hair was spiked up and had a crude face. He was wearing something over his palms like a hand brace that was glowing. There was something similar on his heels. “You see, there is a villain who goes by the name of Shock. He is known to electrocute people to death just because he can. He had been uncaught for nearly a month and he’s scorned by heroes and villains alike.” 

“Wait, why is he hated by the villains?”

“That is a story for another day. Point is that your job is to kill the man and be on your way.”

“I see, any idea where he’s located?”

Reito handed Tony a note with a list of locations, “He’s roaming around these locations.”

“So I have to search for my target then… _Wonderful..._ ”

///

 _Where is that bastard…_ Tony’s search for Shock led him to him to the fifth city he’s been to and so far, nothing. It’s nearing sunset and he hasn’t seen any-nevermind, he just saw a surge of electricity. He dashed over to the scene of the crime to see that the target was terrorizing a mall parking lot of all places. He removed his sword from the guitar case and ran to the parking lot. The villains were preparing an attack on a mother who was protecting her teenage daughter. _Not today…_ He sheathed his sword and pulled out his gun only to remember that it’s broken. Tony growled and jumpkicked Shock’s head at full speed, sending the villain flying to the side. He aimed his useless gun at the villain in an attempt to trick him into thinking he had him at gunpoint while keeping grasp on his sword’s handle. He took a glance at the civilians and saw that the mother had burns etched into her back from the electricity.

“Get your mother to safety...” he commanded.

The girl nodded and helped her mother up as the villian got up. Tony got a good look at his face and saw that there was something wrong with his eyes. They were soulless, in fact, his face was lacking soul and his posture was ghoul-like. The reasoning became quite clear to the coat wearing teenager; his target died from a demon attack and became one himself.

“Well, I can’t say that it’s not an improvement...”

The demon charged at Tony and smashed their fist down onto the ground only for the target to roll out of the way of the impact and electric shocks. _I wonder if those attachments work on other people?_ Tony used this opportunity to snatch the heel attachments and attached them onto his heels. He dodged another swing and snatched the hand braces before putting them on as well. _Now to figure out if these work and how can I use them._ He threw a punch at the demon, causing a spark of electricity to come out of his fist. So it works on other people as well… He sidestepped away from another punch and kicked the demon in the shin, yielding the same results. He jumped up into the air and axekicked the demon’s skull, producing more electricity than the last kick. So what determines the amount of electricity? Is it based on the impact? Maybe the speed? Or perhaps it builds up the more you use it. He stepped on the demon's head to give himself a small boost in height and slammed both his fists on the demon before kicking away to safety. The demon was struggling to keep standing and fell over on it’s back.

“Don’t bother! I can tell that you’re faking it!” He taunted the clearly alive demon.

The demon’s body exploded and revealed it’s host to be a Fetish. After the demon revealed it’s true self, a group of Marionettes were summoned along with a few Bloody Mari. He quickly glanced around the parking lot to see that there were still some civilians around including the two from earlier who are now even more infected by the fear that demons inflict upon the normal human. He was gonna have to end this quickly before any deaths occur. But first, he had to aggro the demons to have them go after him instead.

“Oi! Do your jobs and kill me! You can even kill a fish in a barrel with a crusher!” The demons began to pay attention to the teen and started to ignore the civilians. Tony then gestured to himself, “You scared?”

The surrounding demons lunged at the mercenary with the attempt to kill. The teen ducked out of the way and punched the nearest Marionette into the one behind them. He sweep-kicked the three nearing him and cut them with his sword, which seemed to be infused by the electricity generated by the braces. Perhaps he could use that to his advantage. He stepped back, placed the hilt over his shoulders, drew some electricity into the sword, and tossed it at the demons in a horizontal movement. The spinning sword proceeded to cut through the Marionettes and Bloody Mari before returning to Tony as if it were a boomerang. He shall dub this move, Round Trip. _How many demons are left?_ He dodged an incoming attack and slashed the demon two times before spinning into a third slash. While this may seem like a way to look stylish, in reality… well, yeah it is… but it’s also used in order to gather an estimate on the remaining demons. So far, he counted 4 Marionettes, two Bloody Mari, one Fetish, at least fifthteen civilians, and 0 heroes. _Where the hell are they?! Looks like the civilians that haven’t left are too scared to move._

“Guess I have to do everything myself… Well then, let’s get this party started!”

He used his sword to launch himself and a few Marionettes into the air before cutting them down to size. As he landed, the Fetish lunged onto his back and started to peak down on his head as if it were a bird, drawing blood from the teenager. The teen threw the demon onto the others and dodged the saw blades coming his way, although they weren’t going to hit a civilian anytime soon. He glanced off into the distance to see that some heroes have indeed arrived. One of them looks like he has guns for hands while the other looks like he’s wearing a jetpack. _Finally, some help!_

“Stand down villains or else we must apprehend you!” the jetpack hero commanded.

 _Or maybe not…_ The Marionettes let out a loud screech that could be heard from miles away, stunning the everyone with fear except for Tony, who was only stunned for two seconds. The attention of the demons was then shifted to the two heroes before moving towards them. Tony responded by getting in front of the Fetish and upper cutting the demon into the air before kicking the airborne demon into its brethren.

“Don’t leave just yet. The fun is just getting started...”

The demons shifted their attention back to Tony who performed another Round Trip on the demons, killing at least all the Marionettes and Bloody Mari in the process. With the Fetish left standing, Tony finished it off using Million Stabs, reducing it to nothing. With all the demons dead, their blood was then absorbed into the artifact and the bodies proceeded to fade away.

“Anyone else? No? Good...” Tony sheathed his sword and proceeded to walk away from the scene. The heroes regained some of their barings and faced the teen.

“Sir! We’re going to have to take you in for questioning.” Gun Hands shouted, although his voice didn’t have any power.

The silverette stopped and faced the heroes, “Those were demons. They kill people. You figure out the rest.”

The teen continued his walk before disappearing down the corner leaving the heroes behind.

///

**Mission Complete!!!**

**Time: D**

**Orbs: S**

**Style: A**

**Damage: A**

**Mission Rank: A**

**Artifact Charge: .5%**

**Time since arrival: 5 days**

**///**

**Post Mission**

**///**

Naomasa put the report once he had finished reading it. There had been an attack at a local mall that left a few injured. The incident had already made headlines in the media which had been met with interest due to its subject matter. While it started off like a normal villain attack, it became more off putting the more you get into it. The villain that started the attack turned into something that was referred to as a demon and it can be confirmed that the other attackers were the same. That’s not to mention how they weren’t stopped by a hero but rather what most people described as ‘a dude in a red coat.’ with the exception of the two pro-heroes that were there and Aizawa’s student.

“Eraserhead, doesn’t this guy look familiar to you?” He showed the footage to the underground hero.

“He looks familiar, he might be the guy I was referring to a few days ago.”

A few days ago, he encountered someone trying to take Fuyuko Hino to the hospital while avoiding some villains that were chasing them. He tried using his quirk on the man, only for him to be unaffected. It came across as strange as not many could even come close to running those speeds without a quirk. Incidentally, the hospital Ms. Hino was admitted to, called in a report on an attempted attack by demons. It was brushed aside back then but it may be a good idea to give them a listen now.

According to the people involved, the screech made by the demons paralysed all of them except for the vigilante who killed them. The quirk of the victor was still up in arms as he showed signs in different types of quirks. He was reported to be taunting the demons in order to bring their attention to him and his moves were very showy in nature. He left the two heroes with the information of their species before declaring to ‘figure the rest out.’

Whatever those demons were, it doesn’t seem likely that this is the last they see of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done!
> 
> I believe in the lore of Devil May Cry, the mere presence of a demon is enough to seen a normal human into fear. I'm not sure if I'm right but if i'm not... Just don't beat around the bush and just say that I'm wrong.
> 
> In my opinion, A lot of the problems in MHA could be solved if there wasn't a ranking system. Seriously, it's like it exists for the sole purpose of making Bakugo an ass. I also kind of believe the ranks you get in Devil May Cry are calculated by Dante himself as he does seem to be the kind of guy to do that and would be interested in the existence of a ranking system. It's also baffling that Dante's ranking system is technically a better system now that I think about it. It does encourage you to get better at the game after all.
> 
> Speaking of Dante, am I writing him correctly? I don't know since he's had different interpretations throughout the games. (i.e. In DMC 1, he's laidback and snarky. In DMC 3, he's fun loving and immature.) If I'm getting his personality wrong, please let me know.


	4. Mission 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission 4
> 
> Hero Killer
> 
> Seek out the slayer of heroes

While Tony didn’t get the partnership on the basis he technically didn’t kill Shock, the demon beat him to it, he did get to keep those electrical attachments for hand to hand combat. Due to the fact that he doesn’t exactly know the names of these attachments, he’ll just call them Shock N’ Awe instead. He went back to that one bar and played around with it in order to figure out how it worked. The attachments have a storage system that charges up excess electricity for every swing, depending on the speed. He can then use the storage to discharge the excess volts in ways such as magnetism on metal and generate bolts of lightning if the charge is high enough. It would seem that this would mean that the best way to utilize Shock N’ Awe would be pulling off speedy attacks that will charge the storage up quickly and discharging the excess electricity to pull off moves he couldn’t do before such as Round Trip. 

After he was done messing around, Tony stuffed his weapon and attachments in the guitar case and left the bar to go eat out in that pizza joint he went to on his first day here. As he ate his pizza, he noticed that there were a few stares directed at him. Whether it’s because he killed those demons or they found his looks stunning is unclear to him. Whatever, as long as he can enjoy the delicacy that is his pizza and strawberry sundae. He looked up at the tv to see that it was currently Monday as of now. He had spent a full week in this strange new world. Even after demons started to show up more often he estimated that the artifact was only 1% away from getting him back to his world. He wonders how the guys back home are doing.

It was around a year ago back at home when he introduced himself to the other mercenaries at Bobby’s Cellar. He showed off his sword skills to impress them and ended up penniless when he passed out during the initiation. Turns out that drinking beer for the first time at the age of 14 doesn’t give you leeway to stay awake. He was lucky that they didn’t try to pawn off his sword but the coat he wore at the time didn’t have the same luxury. Jokes on them, he became the most infamous mercenary in that city by virtue that he kept winning despite the fact he never picked a fight outside of missions. Demons also didn’t appear as often back home which is ironic but he knows the reason why.

_ I have to acknowledge it don’t I? _ OK! Long story short! Two millenniums ago, there was a demon swordsman named Sparda who woke to justice and fought against his own general’s army for the sake of humanity! He defeated his former general, Mundus, and sealed him as well as his army into the demon! He became a legend amongst humans and would be forever known as the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda! At most, Tony only bothers to remember the legend as it’s the reason why demons don’t show up too often. But when they do on the rare occasion, it usually ends up being Tony who encounters them.

_ Hold on… Is there even a seal in this world? I know this place is a new world entirely because entire cities seem to be nonexistent like my home town or  _ _ Vie du Marli. So is there just nothing to stop these demons from entering this world? _ Tony came up with a few theories on why the demons have just now started to invade. First theory, the demons in this world have been plotting for too long and just now have they decided to take action. Second theory, There was a seal in place, it’s just that it broke recently which doesn’t bode well if it’s the case. Third theory… The demons really did follow him to this world which means that the demon world connects to two worlds and his just so happens to be the one that he was birthed in was the one demons preferred to attack, that or they weren’t aware of this world until now. Either way, he’s going to be fighting demons more often, especially if he wants to get back home.

After he was done with his meal, he stood up and left the pizza joint to look around town. He walked into an alleyway where he saw what looked to be a crime being close to taking place.

“Ganging up on somebody? Didn’t your mother teach you some manners?”

The three men turned to glare at the teen, “And what’s a runt like you doing here?”

“Taking a daily stroll in the dark alleyway, nothing new… Although I didn’t expect to see anyone with faces like those to be roaming around. One has to wonder what the mother looks like.” He mocked a thinking pose as if he was picturing their mothers.

The front most grunt snarled, “You DARE insult our mothers?!”

“Mmm, Yeah you’re right. You definitely got those looks from your fathers.”

The biggest of the litter growled, “Forget the guy, this punk dies now!”

The three thugs charged at the teen with the expectation that they’ll beat the kid down in a second… in reality it was the opposite.

“Really? Your parents never taught you how to fight? Maybe they were worth insulting...”

The burly men laid unconscious after their crushing defeat to the mercenary. It was pathetic to say the least. He kicked the bodies over to the wall and turned to leave before the guy called out to him.

“Excuse me! Sir?! Are you a hero?”

Tony turned to the man, “No… Just a mercenary for hire.” he then walked away, leaving the man in confusion.

///

Walking down another alleyway in a rather remote town, Tony spotted a repairs shop sitting there. He took a step inside to see a man slacking on the counter. His hair was absurdly long and he looked like he was growing a stubble under his chin. He’s glasses were, ironically, cracked and looked to be older than dirt.

“The bathroom’s in the back...”

“Actually, I was looking to see if you can repair something for me.”

The man perked up, “Oh?”

Tony placed his handguns on the table, “I was hoping that you would fix these guys up.”

“Well, yeah… I can do that...” the man inspected the handguns, “It’ll be 10,000 yen each.” Tony sighed and coughed up the cash. He needs to find another job, at this rate all the money he earned will go down the drain before the month ends. The man grabbed the handguns and the weapons glowed for a brief moment. He handed the guns to the mercenary. “Your guns should work now.”

Tony gave his farewells to the man and placed his guns in his holsters. He stepped out of the shop and spotted the man he had helped earlier.

“You again?”

“Well, uh… how do I put this eloquently… How much money would you need me to pay for you to kill someone?”

“...What job are you offering and for what reason?” While Tony isn’t by any means a pacifist, he won’t kill anyone if it serves no purpose. He agreed to going after Shock on the basis that he killed without reason and thus, needed to be put down. Despite the fact that he does need money, he does have a set of criteria that he looks into a job. If it doesn’t match the criteria, he’ll decline the job. If the job is interesting, has no senseless killing, and has that certain something, then he’ll accept the job.

“Right, you see...I’m sure you’ve heard of the Hero Killer, am I correct?”

“The who?”

“You haven’t… nevermind… He’s a villain who targets heroes he deems unworthy. He has a kill count of 17 heroes and has crippled 24.”

“Impressive… Why do you want him dead instead of detained? Is it for revenge?”

“Well… Yeah, it kind of is… the bastard killed my brother and left his kids orphaned. We weren’t exactly well off in terms of money and he became a hero as a last ditch effort. He wasn’t the best but he got the job done. After he died, I began to plot a way to get the bastard killed so please, accept my offer.”

_ Not exactly hitting the criteria but the guy sounds interesting. _ “...I won’t promise that I’ll kill the guy, but I’ll look into it to see if it’s worth my time.”

“T-Thank You!”

_ I just said… nevermind. _

///

So tracking down a serial killer is harder than people make it out to be. Especially if all you want to do is talk to the guy. The idea of a killer that kills heroes intrigued him. Did this Stain fellow get wronged by a hero and made it his life goal to kill them all. Like did someone steal his car and killed his dog so he now searches in vengeance to find the one who ruined him. He’s building himself to disappointment by coming up with these theories but that doesn’t matter!

From what he heard from his client, Stain’s recent activity currently resides in the city of Hosu for the time being. All he needs to do is explore the city and it’s most shady areas and hope that he finds the killer. Well he ended up getting into 5 fights with this method so this plan of his is CLEARLY working! He needed a better plan.

He climbed up top a rooftop and placed his guitar case down. He pulled out his sword and equipped Shock N’ Awe. After discerning his location using the names of the buildings, He sheathed his sword and ran along the rooftops. This should get him better results!... No, still kept getting into fights… Tony looked down onto an alleyway to see someone with a worn out katana killing a hero.  _ Has to be him. I eat my coat if that’s not him! _

He jumped down to the alley and smirked, “About time I found ya. I was worried that I’ll never find you in time for supper.” Seriously, it’s getting dark and he wants to eat before he goes to bed. “You must be the famed Hero Killer that I’ve heard people talking about. Bit lacking in the nose department but I’m sure you’d get around.” Seriously, where’s his nose?

The killer grunted as he pulled his sword from the hero’s corpse, “For what reason do you have to interrupt the purging of these fakes.”

“If I’m not mistaken, that hero is already dead. So the way I see it, I’m not interrupting anything. Now why is someone like you slaughtering these guys?” He showed his condescending looking smile.

Stain spat on the corpse, “These fakes don’t deserve to be called such a title. They are shams who care only for fame and glory. Therefore, I shall be the one to purge them from this society!”

_ So he didn’t get his dog killed…what a shame…  _ “And how’s that supposed to help? What is the basis that you look for in your grand quest?” He asked in genuine curiosity. How does this man justify his killings?

“You’re asking what I consider to be a true hero? Look no further than All-might! A hero that is selfless, and would sacrifice anything for the sake of others. They shouldn’t care about fame or money but for the safety of their people. They shouldn’t use their status for their own selfish needs but to inspire the weak.  _ That _ is a true hero...”

“Hero worship huh? I’m sure he’ll be ecstatic that someone is applying his morals as an excuse for murder… You do realize that you’re yearning for something impossible right?”

The killer raised an eyebrow, “What makes you say that?”

Tony stared at his hand as if he was holding something important, “You see, heroes are human. Flaws, like tears, are what makes us human. Some flaws are greater than others. You see where I’m going? Even that All Might guy you mentioned must have one somewhere. I don’t know, maybe he’s horrible at teaching? Never really heard of him...”

Stain growled and pointed his sword at the mercenary, “Considering the fact that you’ve never heard of the number 1 hero, you don’t have the room to talk about him or these fakes.”

“Maybe, but I have to ask. Do you kill heroes for petty things as money?”

“Yes, true heroes shouldn’t expect a reward for their deeds.”

“Then how will they pay for food and shelter?”

“They can get side jobs for that sort of thing.”

“But wouldn’t it be better if they could provide themselves and their family while doing their job full time? You got some solid points but your killing is unnecessary. Who was the random nobody you killed and why was he important?”

“He was only in it for the fame.”

“I see… and you didn’t go for someone who abused their position? I see no point so I’ll cut to the chase...” Tony pulled his sword from his sheathe and pointed it at the killer, “My name is Tony Redgrave and I was hired to kill you. If your reasons for killing were justified, then I would’ve written the job off as revenge but you just ticked off criterion number 2. Let’s start this dance shall we?”

Tony stepped back and lunged at the killer. He aimed for a stab only to be intercepted by the katana. Stain pulled his sword back and swung it down on the mercenary. The teen ducked and slipped past the slash before countering with one of his own, only for it to be parried. The two traded sword strikes with constant dodges from the younger and blocks from the older.

“So you guys do know how to fight?” Tony quipped with a smirk as he dodged another sword swing, “Well then, let’s crank this up a notch!”

The white haired mercenary increased the rate of his swings and the killer did the same. Stain stepped back a fair amount and pulled out a throwing knife from his vest, He threw it at the teen only for it to be caught and tossed right back at him. The knife was caught yet again and thrown with the same intent, only for it to be sent back. A dangerous game of catch ensued with the speed increasing and another knife to be thrown into the mix. The speeding knives grazed past both their cheeks, drawing blood for the first time since the battle began.

A victorious smile etched across the killer’s face as he charged at the teen with his tongue sticking out. The mercenary switched to his fists and punched the attacker into the air and above the rooftops. Tony jumped high into the air and kicked Stain onto one of the roofs, redirecting himself to follow his target.

“Might as well change the scenery, a bit boring fighting in a dull alleyway.” Tony smirked as his opponent got up.

“Has anybody told you how annoying you are?” Stain spat out.

“Yeah, but that’s part of my charm. Yours is definitely your fanatic hero worshiping.”

The two ran towards each other and clashed swords. Tony pulled back his sword and stepped aside from a downward swing… Only for the killer to lick the blood off of his cheek. He felt strain on his muscles and felt pain as he tried to move his body around. The mercenary swung his sword at the killer and slashed over his left arm. Stain held ensured the pain and moved back to pull out a dagger.

Stain spat at the roof, “You’re supposed to be paralysed, are you just that stubborn?”

Tony rolled his head in spite of the pain, “Is that what that blood licking’s supposed to do? I thought it was meant to torture your victims with pain.”

Stain examined his opponent,  _ this kid can not be human… his blood tasted far too poisonous for any normal human. _ He gazed at the teen’s cheek and spotted something unnatural about it. The wound was gone, like he never received it to begin with. Either this kid’s quirk is regeneration and he’s just naturally this fast and strong, or something is wrong with his genetics.

Tony placed his sword over his shoulders and performed a Round Trip on the hero killer. Stain jumped out of way and charged towards the mercenary with the goal to stab him. The teen slid past the dagger’s path and caught the retracting sword. His body quickly stopped feeling pain, giving him back his full movement capabilities. He spun around and slashed Stain’s back two times before his target turned around to catch his blade with the dagger in the killer’s hand. Next thing Tony knew, a katana was stabbed straight through his chest.

“Tough luck kid, looks like you-Erk!” Stain’s speech was interrupted by Tony’s sword penetrating his own chest.

Tony gave him a malicious grin, “Like that gonna stop me...”

“So you’ve decided to take me down with you...”

“Who said that you’ve killed me?” Tony let go of his sword and stepped back, allowing himself to be removed from the katana’s grasp. Stain stood in shock as the mercenary pulled out one of his guns and aimed it at the loser’s head. “I will say this, you could have won if you had pinned me to the ground. But as it stands, you gave me an opportunity to kill, so I took it.”

Stain coughed up blood, “The only one who can defeat me is All Might...”  _ To be beaten by a kid… If only he didn’t resist my quirk. _

“Ugh, all this talk about All Might is driving me nuts. So I’ll just end this right here.” and so, the last words Stain heard were uttered before the impending gunshot was fired, “Bingo!”

///

Tony dumped Stain’s corpse inside a trash can in a random alleyway before setting out to find his guitar case. The initials T.R. were carved into the floor right next to a heart with H.K.+A.M. written inside it. The Hero Killer will never know why his quirk failed to work properly on the mercenary. But in some deep part in Tony’s mind that he doesn’t want to acknowledge, he is fully aware why.

///

**Mission Complete!!!**

**Time: B**

**Orbs: S**

**Style: B**

**Damage: C**

**Mission Rank: B**

**Artifact Charge: 1%**

**Time since arrival: 1 week**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So long Stain, we hardly knew ye. You died as you lived, fighting for your impossible expectations. Seriously, how would any hero sustain themselves without burnout and work fulltime.
> 
> I have a feeling the the MHA characters are going to be the hardest for me to get right. Unlike Devil May Cry, there are far more characters in the world of My Hero Academia.
> 
> Also, despite the fact that I'm using Tony Redgrave instead of Dante. He's just barely on the level of overpowered if you acknowledge the perks he inherits from being half-demon. Seriously, he resists so much! Not to mention that he has the ability to move in unreadable speeds as shown in the first fight with Gilver. I shiver at the alternate timeline where I used DMC3 Dante like I was planning to.
> 
> Next chapter will likely be a breather. Maybe have Tony interact with Characters from canon, who knows.


	5. Secret Mission 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret Mission 1
> 
> Recon
> 
> Inquire more of the new world

After Tony finished his job in killing Stain, he received his pay of 40,000 yen and went back to his crummy home. _I'm tempted to turn this backwater house into something livable. Does this place even reach the radar?_ The teen put his bloody clothes in the washer before going to bed. He was likely going to do some errands the next day. His supply of ammo won't refill itself you know?

/

Tony strolled around the streets, now wearing that atrocious black jacket of his along with his red dress shirt and black jeans. He had dubbed this his 'Uncle' look even if he'll never be one anytime in the future. As far as he's aware, his brother died with his mother on that day. Oddly enough, he got a few less stares while donning the look.

His first order of business is to find out where he could buy bullets for his guns, which is easier said than done when your current location is Japan. It's even harder when your society is filled with superheroes and you're constantly getting into fights that you don't even start. The occasional demon encounters don't help either.

They started to show up more often as of late. While they haven't exactly reached the higher ranks just yet, the rate of lesser demons have been appearing increased and a few tougher ones have started to show up like Sin Scissors and Beelzebubs. Tony did not, in fact, finish his errands.

He sighed as he ate his burger. He was nowhere near the pizza joint so he decided to eat out in a burger joint instead. He would use this as an opportunity to try new foods but he wasn't in the mood right now. The burger was good enough, but pizza would still be his top favorite. After finishing his meal, Tony walked out of the restaurant and forgoed his quest for bullets to go to the library to learn more since his encounter with Stain told him that he knew nothing about this All Might.

He looked around the library and saw some people using some sort of TV that seems to allow them to access information. _If it makes it easier, might as well try._

Tony took a seat and stared at the advanced wizardry that sat in front of him. His eyes wander to what appears to be the time and date. _What the- I'm that far into the future?! Before I got here, I was in the 20th century! No wonder I don't know what the hell is this! Oh look, it's 10 in the morning, how swell…_ Now that he knew what time period he was in, _Good grief_ , he can now figure out how this thing worked… so what should he do?

.

.

.

It took him four minutes but he figured it out. Also this thing is known as a computer according to the conversations that have been happening. _Ugh, is there a way to change the language to english on this thing?_ He was forced to suck it up and searched up All Might to find out what he was missing. He found an image of the hero and immediately noticed the American influence the guy had. He even names his moves after the states! While he resides in a European country in spite of his accent, he has heard plenty of the continent across the sea. Not all of it's good though…

Also these heroes have super moves that they name. Do they say the name as they perform the move? Tony does name his more unique moves but he almost never says their name out loud, although he does make one liners during some moves. The reason why is because it would be the equivalent of yelling that you're going to attack someone with a certain move. All Might's Power, or quirk as they like to call it, is apparently a mystery to the public as the hero has kept it a secret. Judging by the fact that his name isn't known either, it's likely that he wants to keep a separate identity so he isn't hounded by the media. So how does he go out shopping or to eat at a restaurant? _Power involves transformation? Possible theory…_

After finishing his reading on All Might, he decided to try and search his name to see if anything could be found. From the looks of it, nothing about the infamous mercenary he was back home. Even when typing it in english. He searched up demons and found that the public are aware of them thanks to 'Some guy in a red/black coat/jacket.' Nice to know that his name was worth remembering… although his name was mentioned in one article so there was something at least.

Apparently there hasn't been a demon attack in a while, *Cough*Bullshit!*Cough* but the heroes are preparing for their next attack… good luck with that. It's not impossible, demons can be killed by the average human if they're skilled enough even without super powers as long as they have the right equipment. Doesn't mean that they aren't a pain in the ass though. _Ugh… maybe there will be an equivalent to Sparda?_ Out of curiosity, he looked up Sparda and found nothing. So not only is he in the future, but also a different timeline all together. _So much for playing seer…_ Tony stood up and left the library, leaving the tab open for everyone to see leaving some people confused with his search history. As he was walking down the street, he realised that he forgot to look up how to become a hero.

/

Toshinori stepped out of the convenience store with his groceries in hand and walked down the sidewalk before hearing an accented voice speaking in the alleyway.

"-And stop going after me! This is actually getting annoying!"

The skeletal man turned his head to see a young man standing over a group of small time villains that were knocked unconscious. The young man had a guitar case strap over his back and had white hair. The man turned around and made eye-contact with Toshinori, giving him a better look at the man's appearance. From the looks of it, he was a teenaged foreigner with blue eyes and an outfit that you'd see your uncle wear.

He had heard that random villains were getting found in alleyways thanks to Naomasa and that it was apparently the same person, described as a punk with white hair and a guitar.

The teen raised his hand into the air, " _Yo!_ Is it normal to keep encountering street thugs that want to kill you?" He threw in perfect english in the start of his sentence.

 _This kid brought down these villains?_ "I can say that it's not normal for anyone to encounter these villains on a regular basis."

"Villains?" the teen looked over at the down villains and pointed at them, "These street thugs are supposed to be villains? They barely reach the level of minor nuisance!" _What classifies as a minor nuisance for this kid if they had quirks at their disposal?_

"I'm taking a guess that you've encountered some vil-er… street thugs in the past?"

"Yes, and apparently it's not normal to encounter them frequently." the boy sighed, "I guess it's just me then..."

"I see…" So the vigilante that managed to stop all these villains did it in self defence. There's going to be a riot if he were to reveal this to the police… which is why he won't. "You want me to report these guys to the police?"

The kid crossed his arms, "Go ahead, it's not like I do that anyways."

 _Kid, I think you just answered your question on why these villains keep going after you._ The thin man pulled out his phone and called in the police. Once he was done, he turned around to see that the teen was gone. _Didn't even get his name…_

/

So his habit of getting into fights isn't normal… great… maybe he already gained a reputation in the underworld. Tony walked down the street and bumped into… something? He hit something clearly but all he saw on the floor was a pair of gloves and boots... _invisibility, of course…_

"Uh…need help?"

The invisible person got up from the ground and turned around, at least he assumed they turned around. They then dusted themselves off before speaking, "No, it's fine. This sort of thing happens a lot." The voice was femmine.

"Is there any way for you to turn that off?" from what he could tell, the invisibility involves light shenanigans based on what he read during his homeschooling.

"No… I haven't seen what I looked like since I was three." _Wait? Really? Did she not read up how invisibility works? I read up on it out of boredom!_

"Do you know how invisibility works?" he assumed the girl's movement to be a no, "Okay, invisibility is the result of when light is neither reflected or absorbed. Meaning that your powers involve the use of light. So there is a possibility that you could learn how to use it to make yourself visible."

The invisible girl waved her gloves rapidly, "Really?!" she grabbed Tony's hand and shook it with a surprising amount of force, "Thank you! Maybe I can get a proper hero costume!"

She ran off, leaving Tony to ponder on that last sentence. _Is she really? Did nobody research how invisibility works?! If she's supposed to be a hero why is she-_ forget it, he's going to let the next batch of street thugs pummel him for a bit. His regeneration should heal the wounds.

/

To Tony's frustration, the street thugs were not feeling it at the moment. But he did find a black market to shop in. He bought the entire stock of handgun bullets which weren't very much, there were about 12 packs of 30 that he'd eat up due to his high fire rate. He then bought a shotgun for insurance along with some rounds to use. Those things were expensive though, it left him with half of the money he got from killing that Hero Killer guy. At the very least he won't be buying handgun bullets for at least a month now. He was gonna need to find some work again. He stuffed his new shotgun into the guitar case and left the market.

Where would be the best place to find a job?

.

.

.

"And for my next stunt! I'll balance THIS KNIFE! ON MY NOSE!" Tony yelled out to the crowd as he placed the knife he was holding on his nose. Right below him is a top hat he took from one of those street thugs for people to put their yen in. So far, his dangerous stunts are working to get the money he needs. He juggled knives, ate a match to spit out fire, jumped over a shark… maybe not that last one. These people are eating it up! He'll be rolling in dough in no time!

"Hey kid! Get that knife off of your nose!"

...unless the heroes decide to stop him. "Is there a law that states that you can't balance a knife on your nose?" he retorted, still keeping the knife perfectly balanced. It is a kitchen knife after all.

"Just hand over the knife!"

"Ok fine, be that way killjoy..." Tony handed over the knife to the four arm hero before picking up his tophat to check on his earnings. Seems like he got 1,300 yen out of that. He stuffed the cash in his wallet and placed it in his pocket. _Not exactly worth it… then again, it was only for half an hour from the looks of it._ Tony tossed the hat aside and started to walk away. He overheard two of the sidekicks saying how manly the stunts were.

/

After another encounter with demons in an alleyway, Tony stuffed his sword into the case and headed out. He would pay to see a hero try to fight one of those pests… on second thought, no, he's still in need of bringing his budget up. He also doesn't know if the artifact only absorbs the blood if he's the one who kills it so he's not going to take any chances. _Every drop counts!_

So he wandered around the streets of a city he didn't know the name of. He just knew that he's current home location was somewhere in the Aichi Prefecture and that he was roaming in a different one right now. It makes sense with the whole time difference thing. He would've thought that by this point they would have gotten flying cars and sentient robots living with humans… unless some people here are actually robots in disguise… or that car…

His stroll led him looking at a building that, no matter which way you look at it, looks like an H. The building was enormous and it's design made it stick out to the mercenary. He stood in front of the gates to gather a better look. _What is the purpose of this place? Is this an office building? Or is this some top secret government facility?_

Unbeknownst to the white haired teen, his act of standing around and looking at the building alarmed a man named Shota Aizawa, who was leaving the premises. The man was wearing black clothing with the exception of his white scarf. _Isn't that the kid that was immune to my quirk._ He walked up to the boy with an expectation of aggression. He didn't know whose side he was on.

"May I ask why you are standing in front of this school?"

The kid didn't look surprised though, as if he knew he was there, "This is a school? Looks more like an office building to me."

Shota raised an eyebrow, "You don't know what this school is?"

Tony shrugged, "No, I was homeschooled until I was 8. After that, I merely read up on any information that was interesting to me."

 _The kid looks like he should still be in school._ "May I ask how old you are?"

"Fifthteen."

 _Fifthteen? He's at the same age as my students yet he protected Hino's daughter and might be the same guy to kill the demons at the mall._ He couldn't ask him if he was the same one from then but it was more than likely that he was. While the two figures wore different clothing the hair remained the same. His features weren't exactly seeable while moving at those speeds on both occasions.

"And you haven't been to school since?"

"Yeah, but I got a job that pays well. Granted, my house is the most backwater place you could find, but still."

 _Why is he saying this as if he were an adult?_ "You live by yourself?"

"Well, yeah? Have been for a few years now." it wasn't wrong, he lived with a nice lady for a while after his mother's death before going on to become a mercenary. Once he started his career, he rented an apartment and started taking jobs.

While Tony was nonchalant about his home life, Shota was rather disturped by the implications his words contained. "May I ask your name?"

The kid examined his eyes before shrugging, "The name's Tony Redgrave, what about yours?"

 _He's gonna get suspicious if I don't tell him._ "Shota Aizawa..."

"Alright Mr. Aizawa, I'll see you around!" Tony walked away from the man. _Good luck finding my name, you won't find it anywhere. In the meanwhile, I'm going to use those fancy computers at the library to figure out what the hell this school is._

/

Yet another visit to the library led to Tony scouring the computer for information on Japanese schools that are shaped like the letter H. His search led to him finding out that the school is named U.A. High School. Apparently it's main purpose is to teach students to become heroes but there are courses that deal with other subjects such as _school_. There are supposed to be two courses on hero work, three courses on hero gear, three courses on hero capitalism, and the rest is just school.

In terms of recent events there was an Olympics styled event mostly involving the hero course which is called the sports festival. It's main purpose is for the students to get recognised by heroes so they can get internships. _When I got here, I heard something about a sports festival where class 1-B half-assed the entire thing. Let's see that sports festival shall we?_ Sure enough, the B class half assed their performance which meant that they looked less reliable.

He also checked up on any news on Stain to see if his body was found and found that his body was found after a gunshot was heard by a hero student in training with 'Cryptic messaging' written on the wall next to the trashcan his body was dumped in. Frankly it surprised him that he was able to pull that off in the nick of time. Now he can go along and forget about the guy.

With his slight reading done, Tony stood up and left the library. He supposed that it was about time he went back home. Might as well get some rest bore he gets back in business.

/

**Secret Mission Complete!**

**Artifact Charge: 1.3%**

**Time since arrival: 1 week and 1 day**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calling the less action orientated missions secret missions. the secret mission in chapter 3 is now just call a post mission segment. These are still part of the story though. if you have any complaints about their title, feel free to yell at me.
> 
> As far as I'm aware, Devil May Cry takes place somewhere in Europe based on the buildings and architecture. The actual location of the series is very ambiguous so I'm placing it in Europe. I do know for sure that it takes place before computers were widely available based on the technology used.
> 
> An interesting fact about Dante is the fact that he can learn how to use a weapon rather quickly which means that he has a layer of intelligence. Granted, he only applies his quick learning to stuff that he would find interesting, but he definitely isn't dumb. For example, he figured out how to turn a motorcycle into a weapon.
> 
> I hope you guys had a decent Christmas, even if you just got clothes. Take care!


	6. Mission 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission 5
> 
> Demon of Immortality
> 
> Test the credibility of the Immortal Bird

**Mission 5**

**Demon of Immortality**

**_Test the credibility of the Immortal Bird_ **

///

Tony slipped on some boxers, socks and jeans before stepping out of his bathroom, drying out his hair with a towel. He placed his dirty clothes in the makeshift laundry basket and pulled his coat out of the dryer and hung it on one of the chairs next to the guitar case. He’ll get some shuteye for the night and then he can find some jobs. Maybe he can find an informant to get missions sent to him.

He was about to go to the bedroom when he felt a demonic presence outside; he heard the faint sound of people screaming as well. He threw on his coat and boots along with his sheathe and holsters before sheathing his back and snatching his handguns and the artifact off the table. He swiftly stuffed the artifact inside one of the coat's inner pockets and some bullets in his other pockets before equipping Shock ‘N Awe on his hands and boots. He had nowhere to put his new shotgun so he’ll leave it behind for now.

He stepped outside and closed the door behind him. He walked away from his crummy house which was isolated in an alley out of view. As he stepped out of the alleyway, a scream was heard and he fired a bullet at the green Beelzebub that was on top of a woman. He shot down the other green one before setting his attention to the blue ones. He gunned them down but could still feel a demonic presence.

“So much for getting some shuteye… Whatever, I’m not gonna miss this party.” He quipped, smiling maniacally.

Tony twirled his guns and spotted what he recognized were Scarecrows. He zipped over to the nearest one and performed his newest move, Stinger. The idea is that he picks an enemy and lunges at them while thrusting his sword before plunging it at the foe. The attack launched the demon into its brethren allowing the mercenary to use Round Trip to cut down the demons before they could get up. He caught the retracing sword and punched the Scarecrow approaching him into the sky before axe-kicking it into the ground.

Tony smirked and gazed around the perimeters, “Alright, who’s next?” His taunt got the response of an explosion far off, “Tsk, I wasn’t being that serious.”

He sheathed his sword and ran past the fleeing crowd in the direction of the explosion. No one would pay attention to someone carrying a sword when they’re running for their life after all. He jumped into the air and grabbed onto one of the buildings to get a better view. From the distance are heroes trying to neutralize the threat with mixed results, some taking down the threat with some success while some aren’t. Some of these heroes are doing the smart thing and actually try to keep the civilians from being killed, AKA: doing their jobs. Some of them looked a little young to be heroes.

Tony ran along the rooftops before jumping down and performing a Helm Breaker on a Hell Lust below. He switched to his fists and smashed the head of another one of the demons into the wall. He roundhouses kicked the demon that was charging at him and shot it in the head before turning his attention to the next one.

“This is the most I’ve had to fight in an hour.” He shot down the demon as it was about to kill someone, “Can’t say I’m surprised though.”

Tony dashed towards the next wave of demons, ignoring the shouts of a hero. He swerved past the flames produced by the fetish and stabbed it in the face and sliced half of it’s head off. This clearly wasn’t a sight the hero behind him was used to judging by the look on his face.

“H-Hey! You can’t just kill them like that!”

Tony turned to look at the hero with his unimpressed, bloodstained face, “They’re demons… they kill without remorse… if you want to die to these guys by trying to cuff them, then, by all means, go ahead.” He aimed his gun and shot the demon behind the hero, “and make sure you pay attention to the location of those demons at all times.”

Tony dashed away from the hero as he reloaded his handguns in seconds. He could only hope that the other heroes were doing better than that one. His internal question was answered by the sight of a corpse of a hero.  _ Huh… I guess they weren’t that prepared after all…  _ he noted darkly.

He continued on his demon-killing spree while the civilians deep in the chaos were either running away or getting killed. He merely slew the demons without a second thought and let the artifact absorb the blood from a distance. He dodged the swinging tomb and quickly killed the Hell Greed before it could summon more demons. He spotted a fiery bird flying around burning buildings in the distance.

Tony smirked, “Well then, looks like I found the biggest fish in the pond.”

///

The grounded bird demon used its flames to burn the opposing heroes into ash. The demon had six eyes, six wings, two beaks, and three claws. After the ash withered away, a stray bullet exploded on its head. The bird turned its head to see Tony twirling his guns with a mad smile.

“Overcooked chicken huh? Only someone desperate or stubborn would eat that.”

The demon looked miffed from the comment, “You fool…I am the Immortal Phoenix! I am not some pathetic little animal!”

“Okay, you’re an immortal overcooked chicken. How cute!”

“You insufferable pest! I am leagues above you in terms of strength!” the phoenix breathed fire at the teen-only for him to roll out of the way.

Tony swatted the air to clear the minuscule amount of smoke, “Well then-” he pulled out his sword and pointed it at the demon, “-let’s dispose of you so we can start from scratch.”

Tony charged at the demon and slashed one of the claws before moving out of the way from its grip. He fired his guns at the bird, stepping back to plan his next move. He used Roundtrip to slice through the demon’s body, making it screech. The sword returned to its wielder who is now charging at the phoenix. The bird demon fired three fireballs at the mercenary that went past him. The teen switched to his fists and uppercut the bird in the stomach. At this point, both were wondering where the hell were the heroes.

Tony felt a claw grabbing him before getting slammed into the ground multiple times. The bird rose him into the air and tossed him away like an unwanted toy.

The demon let out a mocking laugh, “You really thought that you could kill me? Do you forget who I-” The demon’s speech was interrupted by one of its wings being sliced off. “Wh-what?”

Tony sheathed his sword and turned to the bird looking annoyed, “Alright! I get it! You’re Immortal! Judging by the fact that you lost one of your wings, you’re not immortal enough.”

“Y-you’re not human aren’t you?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Tony said, looking sly.

“Don’t try to fool me! I should have recognized that stench you carry! You’re HIS son, aren’t you? I should have known one of his kin would follow us here.”

Tony looked miffed at this, “Not this again. Look, can we just cut to the chase and start killing each other?”

The Phoenix scoffed, “Glady...”

Tony disappeared from his spot and cut off another wing from the demon. The bird spat out a few fireballs only for him to dodge them and stab the demon’s body before ripping the sword downwards, spilling blood into the ground in plentiful amounts that would be absorbed into the artifact in a few seconds. The mercenary stepped aside to avoid the breath of fire coming from the bird and kicked the demon’s centre claw, tearing it off and spilling more blood.

“Heh, now you look a bit more like an actual bird...” Tony said, dodging another fireball.

“Silence! You’ll pay for defiling my looks!”

Suddenly, the bird remembered that it could fly and went into the air; something that Tony found baffling. The demon flew straight towards the mercenary and struck him back. The teen stabbed his sword into the ground and spun himself at breakneck speeds to kick the incoming bird in the face, knocking off one of its eyes. Using the momentum, Tony flung himself at his prey and sliced off another wing, making the bird lose balance and stumble into the ground. Tony did a twirling flip before landing in the face of the demon.

Tony lifted one of his knees in the air and gave the phoenix a malicious smile, “I’m getting a bit bored now so if you don’t mind me, I’m gonna end this fight right here...”

He can also use this as an opportunity to try out his newest move, Kick 13. Using the excess electricity gained from the spin, Tony unleashed a flurry of kicks at the fallen bird with each hit doing heavy damage that spilt blood all over the walls and some on the teen’s face. He let out one last kick upwards before pulling his fist back.

“Go to hell!!!” he yelled, bringing his fist down on the bird.

Upon contact, the phoenix exploded into a bloody mess before getting absorbed into the artifact.

“And into the trash, it goes. If only it was cooked less.” Tony wiped his hands and turned away, “Ugh, I’m going to need a second shower after this. I might as well get some more kills before heading back. Speaking of which...” He pulled out his handguns and fired them at the two Hell Prides making his way towards him, “Let’s dance shall we?”

///

**Mission Complete!!!**

**Time: S**

**Orbs: S**

**Style: B**

**Damage: B**

**Mission Rank: A**

**Artifact Charge: 4%**

**Time Since Arrival: 1 Week and 1 Day**

_ /// _

The man wearing bandages around his head stared at the destruction being caused by the demons. He spotted a white-haired teenager and smirked.

“So that’s the Son of Sparda… good to know…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’ll be updating at a less frequent rate so I won’t get burnt out so quickly.
> 
> Since I’ve been alternating between American and British English, I’ve decided to bite the bullet and stick to Canadian English from this point on. Why? Because I want to piss off my fellow Americans. I know that’s quite the leap in logic but bear with me on this.
> 
> Is this really the only DMC X MHA fic where Dante is the main protagonist? I’ve found another one on a different website but it’s more like Dante with Vergil’s cold personality and weapons. *Shudders*
> 
> Am I doing a good job making this a crossover? I feel like this is more of a Devil May Cry Fic that just so happens to take place in a world filled with superpowers than a crossover with how little I’m using the MHA characters. I have to figure out something...


End file.
